


Rose brought more than herself through the void.

by whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel



Category: doctorwho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel/pseuds/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose came back into her own universe, was reunited with the doctor and brought a deadly disease back with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose brought more than herself through the void.

A scream rang out from some deep far away corner of the TARDIS, a man sitting at the control panel stood up and started running, waving a screwdriver round seemingly randomly. " I'm coming!" He yelled and skidded into a new corridor. At the end a door was open and many people, if you could call them that, were visible. A girl with long blonde hair was beating them off with a plank of wood. She spun around and grinned at the man. " about time Doctor." She said and stepped back so she was in line with him.   
The Doctor grinned at her and grabbed her hand, "run." He whispered and tugged her back, waving his screwdriver around as he did so. A panel emerged from the wall, shutting the corridor off and trapping the people. 

The Doctors grin became a frown as he took the wood off Rose. " where did you get this?"   
" One of the rooms." She replied, running a hand through her hair.  
" Right, that's another wing of the TARDIS lost." The doctor said more to himself, as he scanned Rose up and down. " You're okay? You didn't touch them? " He wanted to say more, but Rose cut him off with a sigh " I'm fine. I didn't touch them, I used a blunt bit of wood to get them away, No huge arcs of blood hit me." She said laughing slightly. " No small arcs of blood?" No." The Doctor grinned, deciding that she was safe, and pulled her into a hug. " Don't wander off." He said softly as he hugged her. 

Rose pulled away and walked back towards the control room, " Not making any promises." She called teasingly over her shoulder.


End file.
